


Игра на выбывание

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019), Топи | Topi (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Gen, Mysticism, Russian Empire, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Игра на выбывание (выживание?) – тоже игра. Особенно если за границами крепости среди бескрайних чухонских болот бродит Хозяин Топей. Кто выиграет? Кто проиграет? И что в этом случае – проиграть?Форма:текстТрактовка задания:в тексте, как в известной считалке про десятерых негритят, все рано или поздно закончится классическим «И никого не стало»
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Союз спасения 2021: спецквест (игры и состязания)





	Игра на выбывание

…Как же надоели эти топи! Смотришь в окно – а за рекой бесконечная хмарь чухонская, туман веревочками над ней вьется, в серое небо вливается, как в пряжу, и все это серое, серое, серое, ни Зимнего не видно отсюда, ни Биржи, только хмарь. Даже колокол сквозь туман глухо звучит, как в одеяло укутан – и не разберешь: благовест или трезвон, – и не вспомнишь, что сейчас, еще Страстная или уже Пасха?  
  
Вроде и Пасха, пора бы уже, а вроде и Великого Четверга еще не не было… И, между прочим, надо сосредоточится. Потому что, между прочим, у нас очная ставка, которая кажется бесконечной. Мнится, что мы который день уже занимаемся одной этой очной ставкой, этого бесконечного Пестеля с его бесконечными сообщниками, как в болоте тонем, ей-Богу!  
  
Кто там первый? Юшневский. Смотрит мутными серыми глазами, поди, и не помнит свой Тульчин двадцать первого года. Тульчин – это же юг, а какой юг в этой бесконечной болотной хмари… Александр Иванович, почему так болотом пахнет? Вроде апрель, Нева только вскрылась… или уже лето? Но летом приговор… Так, Юшневский. Почему я допрос веду, а не Александр Иванович? Александр Иванович точно плесенью покрыт:  
  
– Александр Христофорович… что-то нехорошо мне, голова гудит. Давайте вы.  
  
Хорошо, я. О чем мы там? Тульчин, двадцать первый год, республика или нет? Зачем вам этих двоих на очную сводить, все равно с ними все ясно – одного на виселицу, другого… не на виселицу. О чем им, разве поговорить последний раз?  
  
Юшневский сереет:  
  
– Нет. То есть, да. Не надо… поговорить… я все признаю.  
  
Кажется, уже не первый раз признает, что же так тошно именно сегодня? Хорошо, пусть подписывает, и поехали дальше.  
  
В стены комендантского дома плещет ряской. По Топям бродит Хозяин Топей; наверное, это он стучит в этот колокол, все стучит и стучит? Юшневский растворяется, и – кто там дальше?  
  
Два полковника, Аврамов и Пестель. Теперь уже оба здесь, стоят напротив друг друга, до зубной боли стоят, один ничего не знает про республику, второй утверждает, что все все знали. Александр Иванович, опять мне? Может хватит уже, может вы уже сами? Мне тошно... Может вы, Александр Иванович?.. и дробятся, дробятся в зеркале Александры Ивановичи, толстый и тонкий, седой и чернявый, Татищев и Чернышев… кажется, в руках у них невидимые шпаги, кажется, сейчас драться будут? Или эти невидимые шпаги в руках у полковников Павла Ивановича и Павла Васильевича? Зеркала, зеркала, кажется, Хозяин Топей просто удовольствие получает от этой зеркальности… гладкое болото, только кочки торчат. Каждый при своем, расходятся Павлы, как круги по воде. Я не помню, что отдал Хозяину, но кажется, я не могу больше без того, что отдал. Воды бы… Но тиной отдает болотная вода.  
  
Кто там следующий? Почему мне кажется, что это бесконечный день повторяется по кругу который раз? Я же наизусть это все помню: Вольф-Ивашев-Барятинский-Крюков… Как на карусели. Вольф – доктор, смотрит сочувственно:  
  
– Александр Христофорович… Не пейте болотной воды больше, хотите валериановых капель? Понимаете, страх смерти – животный страх.  
  
Хозяин смотрит из болот… Кажется, плевать на него.  
  
– У вас… что, с собой? Из камеры?  
  
– Я врач, Александр Христофорович. У меня лекарства всегда с собой, и здесь тоже. Александру Ивановичу, ни одному, ни другому, еще не надо… а вам надо… выпейте.  
  
Резкий запах бьет в ноздри. Хозяин не велит пить валериановых капель Болотную водицу пей, вон цельный графин перед тобой. Ряской затянут. Катится очная, катится, Вольф подписывает и сменяется заикой-гусаром.  
  
– П-поль, я все подпишу, я просто видеть тебя хотел. Я соскучился… А вы н-не пейте болотной воды, Александр Христофорович.  
  
Хозяин, почему эти двое, смотрящие друг на друга сквозь ряску, кажутся мне такими живыми? Это запах Вольфовой валерианки, да? Подписывайте и расходитесь уже, мне больно… Интересно, Пасха все-таки уже была или еще нет? Нева вскрылась, и Хозяин по ней плавал… Хозяин любит головы рубить, вот этих всех – к отрублению головы ведь приговорили уже? И Юшневского, и Вольфа, и Барятинского… Сам рубил, и потом рыбу в Неве ловил на опарышей, что в их головах отрубленных… Хорошая рыба в Неве, жирная. Кто дальше? Два брата, Крюков Первый, да Крюков Второй, неотличимы по разным сторонам от Пестеля… а он стоит, словно уже на четвертовании… разное четвертование ведь, Хозяин… каждый раз по-разному, вот и с лошадьми бывало… только он не лежит, а стоит, а лицо вот такое… И молчит, что же он молчит все?  
  
Кто там следующий? Александры Ивановичи, вылезайте уже из вашей тины! Я не могу больше, я же помню, что там дальше будет. Дальше Хозяин сам придет! Не сразу, но я слышу его колокол в болотах, он ходит вокруг крепости, хлюпает сапожищами по болоту и все сужает, сужает круги… Басаргин. Тоже не хочет смотреть на белого Пестеля, подписывает.  
  
А вот и началось. Сергей Муравьев-Апостол. Тяжело ступает, словно пол под ним прогибается, словно весь воздух из комнаты высасывает, только Пестелю оставляя ровно на два глотка: сказать, да или нет. А знаете, Сергей Иванович, с вами… суше, без воздуха-то. Валерианка пахнет, глотнуть уже? Нет, не велит Хозяин болот, но кажется, не так сыростью пахнет, такие искры, меж вами двумя.  
  
– Я помню так, – говорит одними губами Пестель. – Я помню так.  
  
Потому что приближается Хозяин, войдет скоро. Вот ты так и помнишь.  
  
– Нет, – отвечает одними губами Муравьев-Апостол, – не было. Не было мысли истребить всю императорскую фамилию, не говорил такого. Поль, почему они тебе сесть не позволяют, ты же еле стоишь! Дайте ему сесть и воды, и пусть что хочет говорит… нет, я не признаю, но он пусть что хочет и помнит, только хватит уже четвертовать-то…  
  
Вызверился на Хозяина. Тот тут как тут, воды болотной – да вот хоть ведро дам, пусть пьет. С рясочкой… с лягушечкой.  
  
Не могу больше. Пошел ты! – и глотнул из мензурки капель.  
  
В глазах чуть прояснилось, и за окнами… солнце, что ли? Откуда солнце в наших болотах? Но… кажется… новый день. Новый день – и новые очные, – хихикает Хозяин и поблескивает очочками. Запей свою валерианку водичкой. Ты мой. Все вы мои. Эта страна не может без Хозяина, а Хозяин головы рубить должен… может… хочет. Давай, очная, подведи мне под плаху обоих. Этот твой висельник задумал от своих же показаний отказаться! Не дай ему! Он только что на Муравьева-Апостола показал, что тот всю фамилию императорскую истребить хотел. А теперь вдруг очнулся. Валерианки твоей нанюхался, как посмели только! Не дай ему!  
  
Еще двое, и опять оба белее снега. Волконский и Пестель.  
  
– Поль, это был он, Сергей. Соглашайся.  
  
– Нет. Я его видел вчера на очной… Нет.  
  
Уже вчера? Но как вчера, мы же так с утра здесь и сидим… не возвращались домой, не обедали даже еще… Или я не помню?  
  
Хозяин шепчет в ухо:  
  
– Давай же! Скажи, что нельзя от показаний отказываться… скажи, что нет веры преступнику. Все равно головы обоим отрублю... только сначала руки и ноги… и тебе заодно, если не послушаешься.  
  
Послушаться – просто. Но – сколько лет уже этот колокол звучит в ушах? Хватит уже…  
  
– Павел Иванович… Так не было?  
  
– Не было.  
  
– Сергей Григорьевич… Бюхна? Бюхна, что я тут делаю?! Мы здесь с тобой... который раз?!  
  
– Допей капли, Алекс. Вольф плохого не посоветует. Не бойся.  
  
– Не пей… Знаешь как больно, когда я голову рублю? А голова потом долго думает еще… сама по себе.  
  
Подкатила такая тошнота, что только капли и позволили с ней справится… Допил.  
  
– Бюхна?  
  
– Алекс, выходи… Вон, дверь открытая, иди туда. Хватит уже заседать, ты уже все… иди к нам, хватит. Он голову морочит, у него нет власти.  
  
Как слепой, двинулся к двери, за которой наконец-то разошелся окончательно болотный туман. Там виднелись какие-то здания – знакомые. И зелень, и даже цветы. Волконский был уже за дверью, и там же маячил Пестель – уже не бледной тенью, живым, черноглазым… Оглянулся.  
  
Комната была наполовину залита черной водой, а вода – затянута рыжей ряской. Чернышев и Татищев напротив друг друга перебирали заплесневелые бумаги. Адлерберг смотрел с тоской куда-то в другую сторону и шевелил губами. В углу Блудов строчил что-то болотной водицей по замшелой столешнице.  
  
Бенкендорф вспомнил, что когда-то кто-то из них рисовал… как раз сошедшихся в поединке Александров Ивановичей... когда-то был – и здесь его уже не было? И меня больше здесь не будет.  
  
– Стой! Я Хозяин! Никуда не уйдешь! – Вот он, наконец, в своем облике. Две змеиные ядовитые головы над кожистыми черными крыльями… И зубчатые короны на обоих.  
  
Бросил взгляд вперед. Там ждали, а у Пестеля на груди вдруг мелькнула лютерова роза – надо же, я и не помнил о ней, а она вон она, сияет… Я иду.  
  
  
  
…Как же надоели эти топи! Смотришь в окно – а за рекой бесконечная хмарь чухонская, туман веревочками над ней вьется, в серое небо вливается как в пряжу, и все это серое, серое, серое, ни Зимнего не видно отсюда, ни Биржи, только хмарь. Даже колокол сквозь туман глухо звучит, как в одеяло укутан – и не разберешь благовест, или трезвон, и не вспомнишь, что сейчас – еще Страстная или уже Пасха?  
  
Вроде и Пасха, пора бы уже, а вроде и Великого Четверга еще не не было… И, между прочим, надо сосредоточится. Потому что, между прочим, у нас очная ставка, которая кажется бесконечной. Мнится, что мы который день уже занимаемся одной этой очной… И Бенкендорф куда-то пропал, почему мне все кажется, что нас все меньше и меньше, а их – все больше и больше?.. Ивановский куда-то делся, и Адлерберг, и даже Татищев, и что – все мне одному теперь, и север, и юг? Опять эти двое, Каховский и Рылеев, Александр Христофорович, как же вы не вовремя заболели… Воды бы, да тиной пахнет…


End file.
